Absolutely Positive
by Herbie
Summary: Ron has some parchment. Hermione has a plan. Both are going to be at the Burrow, and there's no one else home...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
None of these characters are mine, except for Simone Pierce ("There's Something Different") and Neal ("There's Something Different"). All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling with partial ownership to Warner Bros. As much as I like to pretend I am, I'm not a creative genius that can make millions and millions of dollars/pounds of one single book character. I would LOVE to be her (J.K. Rowling) right now. Should I, per chance, create a brand new character, I will let you know in the story itself. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ron Weasley sat in his bedroom at the top floor of the Burrow. He was sitting on his bed, reading a piece of parchment. The parchment was worn, with smudges and stains, indicating that it had been read and abused many times over. Tiny tears and rips showed where it had been won in scuffles or rescue attempts from the other Weasley children. After a few minutes, Ron replaced it in a secret drawer in his nightstand. Then he stood up, walked towards the door, turned off the light, and headed downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Across the country, Hermione Granger was packing her bag for the remainder of the holiday. One of her best friend, Ron, had invited her to stay the rest of the summer with him at his house. Her parents had agreed as Hermione had gone many times before and they felt that as she was entering her final years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was capable of making responsible decisions. It still, however, took much convincing on Hermione's part. She had to reassure them several times that she and Ron were not "involved" as her parents put it. They were simply friends, nothing more.  
  
What her parents did NOT know was this: 1. All of Ron's siblings had moved out except Ginny. 2. Ginny was going to stay with Harry at Sirius' house so that she could meet whom everyone recognized as future in-laws. 3. Ron's mother had a new job that required her to go in for work early, and come home late. Molly Weasley loved it. 4. Hermione had a huge crush on Ron, and had had for many years now, and finally saw all of this as a sign to "get her act together."  
  
Hermione sighed happily as she packed the last item into her bag: her very own copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages."  
  
She was leaving at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, and she couldn't wait.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Reviewing brings good karma. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ron woke up early the next morning. He needed to finish cleaning his room. Not only that, but Ginny was leaving in about an hour; Ron was sending his present to Harry in Ginny's trunk.  
  
So, thirty minutes later, Ron walked downstairs leaving his now clean room for breakfast. When he finished, he gave his sister a hug and told her to have fun. He would see her in September. Finally, he headed upstairs to shower. While standing under the stream of hot water, Ron mentally reviewed the words on the piece of parchment he had been looking at yesterday. After the twentieth revision, Ron stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed upstairs with a bundle of dirty laundry in his arms. He reached the top floor without mishap, but when he opened the door, all hell broke loose.  
  
Hermione was standing next to his desk, looking at his homework. She was wearing a cute black halter-top that had strings in the back instead of actual fabric. Not only that, but her shorts revealed more thigh than they covered. Naturally, Ron noticed.  
  
In order to return things to "normal," Ron tossed his bundle of laundry into the basket on the floor, and opened a drawer in his dresser in hopes of finding clean underwear. All the noise attracted Hermione's attention.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed.  
  
Then, forgetting he was only wearing his towel, Hermione enveloped Ron in a big hug. Quickly dropping his underwear back in the drawer, he returned the embrace.  
  
"Hello Hermione, when did you arrive?"  
  
"About twenty minutes ago. Your mother helped me bring my stuff up, then she dashed off to work."  
  
Ron's eyes landed on Hermione's trunk at the foot of his second bed.  
  
"You're staying in here?" He tried not to let the panic creep into his voice. What if she found the piece of parchment?  
  
"Yeah." Hermione stepped back and sat on her bed. "Your mum said it wouldn't be much fun for me to be in a room all alone. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Amazed by his mum, it was all Ron could do to shake his head.  
  
"Great! I'll just step out for a minute so you can change." Ron colored a bit as Hermione closed the door behind her.  
  
Hurriedly, he pulled on his underwear and shorts. He was about to pull on his shirt when he got an idea. He pulled out another shirt, then opened the door.  
  
"Which do you like better, Hermione?" He held up both shirts for her inspection. She eyed them both, rubbing them for texture and repeatedly asking him to hold them up against his chest.  
  
"Blue. Definitely the blue." He smiled and tossed the yellow shirt back into the drawer. Then he pulled the blue shirt over his head. Finally, he turned back around in time to see Hermione avert her eyes.  
  
"So, what do you want to do first, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh.I don't care. Though, I looked at your homework, and I must say that I am impressed. It looks almost exactly like mine except for one or two comments that make it undoubtedly 'Ron.'"  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. "I've been trying to make it better, and hearing you say that must mean I have."  
  
Hermione blushed a little, then announced that she was hungry. Ron just laughed.  
  
"That, Hermione, is a problem I'll always be able to fix." Then he put his arm around her shoulders to 'guide' her to the kitchen.  
  
Ron thought he was imagining things when Hermione smiled a bit, but Ron knew he wasn't when Hermione rested her head just below his shoulder.  
  
At that moment, Ron would have been able to fly.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Reviewing brings good karma. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your positive feedback!!! And I know you all want longer chapters. The first real chapter was not a good example of standard chapter length. Most will be like this, and like chapter 2. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to updated. I have no real excuse except that I am incredibly lazy. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a week of displays like that one, Ron was about to go nuts. When they'd read books together, Hermione snuggled up to him on the couch. Or he'd wake up to Hermione gently brushing hair out of his face. Or even worse, when he sat on the bed and watched her sleep. She'd wake up, see him, and give him one of the most heartbreakingly sweet smiles. So working up his courage, Ron came up with a plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, wake up." She rolled over, opened her eyes, and dished out one of her smiles.  
  
"Ron, it's still dark out."  
  
"I know. But you've got to come see this."  
  
"All right, I'm coming. Just let me slip on some shoes and grab my cloak."  
  
Ron waited patiently, but when she was done, he grabbed her hand and nearly pulled her down the stairs.  
  
"Ron, where are we going?"  
  
Ron said nothing, only motioning for her to be quiet. They made a quick stop in the kitchen so Ron could grab his broomstick, and then the two headed outside. He hopped on, then motioned Hermione to do the same.  
  
"Ron, are you positive the broom will hold us both?"  
  
He nodded. "Ginny and I used to do this all the time, but then Harry bought Ginny her own."  
  
Taking this as a good sign, Hermione cautiously swung her leg over the front. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on the broom handle.  
  
"On the count of three," he whispered into her ear, "we're going to kick off the ground. One.two.three."  
  
They kicked off. Then Ron began to head towards the trees.  
  
"Ron, don't run into a tree, okay?"  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
Then he headed for the ground. When they were about four feet off the ground, the broom leveled out. The two rode in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes as Ron maneuvered the broom around the tall trees. However, when they passed a large rock, Ron tilted the broom back into a sharp incline. Hermione tried not to panic as Ron narrowly avoided branch after branch. She desperately wished she could cover her yes, but knew she had to keep her weight off Ron. Common sense abandoned her this morning, leaving her unable to simply close her eyelids.  
  
After several heart-pounding minutes, they reached the top of the trees, where Ron immediately leveled out and stopped.  
  
"Ron, what were you going to show me from a broomstick several feet above the ground?"  
  
Ron simply pointed towards the horizon.  
  
"You'll see in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione yawned. "You don't mind being a pillow for a few minutes, do you?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
Then she leaned back and closed her eyes. Instantly, Hermione fell asleep. So, for the next fifteen minutes, Ron watched Hermione sleep.  
  
However, a light soon came over the horizon.  
  
"Hermione, wake up. It's starting."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, but the rest of her body never moved. Silently, the two watched the sunrise. Yellow, orange, red, and even pink dotted across the early morning sky. Stripes of vibrant color left Hermione awe struck.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's beautiful!"  
  
Then, leaning his head down next to her head, he whispered one thing: "So are you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione slowly turned her head, hope alight in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
He nodded, but Hermione hardly registered that. Both were far more concerned with the lips pressed against their own. And at that moment, the rest of the sun peaked over the horizon, showering the world in a beautiful yellow glow. The sky shimmered in the bluest blue anyone could remember, and the birds all awoke, chirping in joy for the new day. It was as if the entire world was rejoicing because of the kiss Ron and Hermione had shared, and for the kisses that would come.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Reviewing brings good karma. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A few weeks later, Ron and Hermione stepped through the barrier at King's Cross Station onto Platform 9 ¾. Pushing their carts, the two found Harry and Ginny. Throughout the train ride, the four people had a lovely time discussing the highlights of everyone's August. They all watched the new first years get sorted, and enjoyed the feast. The only thing Ron and Hermione couldn't figure out was the look Harry kept shooting at Ginny. It was the look of victory and being right. It was very confusing. Later, the four of them were all sitting in the study of Hermione's head girl suite.  
  
"So, Hermione," Ginny began to ask, "how'd you like my room, without me in it, I mean."  
  
Hermione looked her friend right in the eyes. "I wouldn't know. I didn't stay in there."  
  
Harry's face began to fall. "You didn't? Then where did you stay?" Ginny really wanted to know.  
  
"In my boyfriend's room."  
  
Harry's face fell even more before he thought of something. "But I thought you stayed at the Burrow."  
  
Ron managed a sputter of indignation before Hermione kissed him full on the mouth. For a full minute, the two stayed like that. When they came back up for air, Harry was digging around his pocket while Ginny held out her hand triumphantly.  
  
"I told you so, Harry."  
  
"I know, but I still can't believe your mum let them stay in the same room," he said, handing her a large stack of coins.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Reviewing brings good karma. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Word spread quickly about Ron and Hermione. Everyone was so glad that each finally came to their senses and found what was right in front of them. The residents of Gryffindor Tower were especially glad because their new relationship had ended all arguments from the two. However, the residents of the Seventh Year boy's dormitory were a little confused. Every night, Ron would come back from Hermione's room, walk into their dorm, lie down on his bed, and pull out a piece of parchment, which he would study for several minutes. Then he would replace the parchment into his drawer, change into his pajamas, and fall asleep.  
  
The other four boys could not figure it out. Why was Ron so absorbed in this piece of parchment? Was it a secret? Was he hiding something from them? And, naturally, being teenaged boys and all, they came up with a plan to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next evening, Ron came back from Hermione's room as he always did. However, something was different this time. When he opened the door, Ron noticed that the room seemed oddly silent. He had come back later than usual, and had expected all of the others to be back. Especially since he hadn't seen any of them in the common room. Ron shrugged it off, and headed over to his bed. Just like always, Ron pulled out the piece of parchment, but this time something new happened.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus! (1)" shouted Harry from under the invisibility cloak. The other boys came out from the bathroom as Harry removed the cloak.  
  
The boys had agreed earlier that Harry would do everything, as he was most capable of tolerating, and fixing, Ron's wrath. So, calmly, Harry walked over to where Ron was now lying stiffly on his bed and took the piece of parchment from Ron's hand.  
  
Quickly, Harry read the parchment, and as he did, an evil smirk crossed his face. "Neville, go fetch Hermione. Tell her that Ron thought of something he needs to share with her and that it cannot wait till morning. If she asks why Ron couldn't come himself, ignore her and just keep telling her to come."  
  
Neville ran quickly and came back with a highly exasperated looking Hermione. Upon their return, sounds of Dean and Seamus begging Harry to read it to them could be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ron, what is it? What possibly could not have waited until morning that you couldn't have told me five minutes ago?" It was then that Hermione noticed that Ron was unable to move. "Harry! What happened?" she asked as she whipped out her wand.  
  
But Harry was too fast. "Hermione, if you perform the counter-curse, we'll have to do the same to you in addition to putting Ron back in that state. Please, just listen. I think you'll be interested in hearing this."  
  
The seriousness of his face made Hermione cautiously put his wand back into her robes, but not until she had gone over and sat on the edge of Ron's bed.  
  
"Now," Harry said smirking, "the fun begins. What I have here, is a list that Ron compiled sometime over the summer. All that I ask is that Ron not kill me when I am through."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, then began to read. "Ways to make Hermione happy: 1. Never talk about Krum. If she brings it up, excuse yourself before you lose your temper. 2. Know and (hopefully) understand what she is talking about. 3. Do homework. 4. Never ask to functions as a last resort. 5. Never blame her for something that Crookshanks did. 6. Try not to talk about Quidditch too much. And finally, number 7. Don't show her how much you love her with the words alone, show her through your actions as well."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" cried Hermione, "that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Now if only Harry would allow me to put you back.." Her last words trailed off as she whispered into Ron's ear.  
  
Harry grimaced, but allowed Hermione to change Ron back. And as Hermione led their way back out of the dorm, Harry called out after them. "Don't bother coming back tonight, Ron."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
1. If I spelled that wrong, I apologize. My books are not readily accessible at the moment as "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" was lent out this morning.  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!  
  
Coming up in the next chapter: Ron's revenge!  
  
Reviewing brings good karma. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
And just like Harry told him to, Ron did not bother returning to the boys' dorm that evening. However, he and Hermione did spend an awful amount of time working up a well plotted plan for revenge on Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were spending much more time in the library. Ron was spending even more time with Hermione, and frequently the two would abruptly change the subject as Harry approached. Unfortunately for him, Harry chose to mark these as a sign of them finally cracking down for their N.E.W.T.s and something that he just didn't want to think about them doing together. He ignored it. But one day, just before the teachers also began cracking down on them all to study, the pieces fell into place with one stroke of pure genius.  
  
That day had seemed fairly normal, until Harry had walked into the common room. He was currently puzzling over what the Fat Lady had said to him as he had walked through.  
  
"That was so sweet of you, my dear."  
  
Harry had no idea what she was talking about, until of course he saw the rather large piece of parchment above the fireplace. Not only was the parchment legible for anyone to read from any distance, his voice was reading the words out loud! Harry was horrified as he realized what exactly the parchment was.  
  
That was the parchment on which he had written his entire speech to Ginny. The speech that he was going to give to her at the end of the year. To propose to her. So that she wouldn't doubt their relationship during her final year at Hogwarts, even if he was going to live in Hogsmeade. And Ron had just posted it for everyone to see 5 months too early.  
  
Harry began running through the common room, and up into the boy's dormitory to hide from everyone else. Unfortunately, the sounds of his voice could still be heard as the speech began again.  
  
"Ginny, I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, don't you? Well, when this next year starts, you'll go off to Hogwarts for your final year, and I'll have a job to keep up with. But I'll still love you. I'll think of you every day. I'll wish I was with you every day. I'll miss your touch, your hugs, and your kisses every day. I'll want you more than life itself every day. And I'll miss you more than I'll miss anything every day. And I don't want you to forget it. Never, ever forget how much I love you, Ginny Weasley. But more importantly, Ginny Weasley, I want you to remember that for the rest of your life, and not just for the upcoming year. And I can think of no better way to help you remember than this: Ginny Weasley, will you marry me just as soon as you've finished your final year at Hogwarts?" the voice said before it started from the beginning again.  
  
In his dreams, Ginny always said no and Harry died a broken man. Ron and Hermione had assured him, however, that that wouldn't happen. Ginny would say yes. The two of them would grow old together with their kids and they would die within seconds of each other so that they could be together again. And as he thought of Ron and Hermione, Harry realized something.  
  
"THIS IS ALL THEIR FAULT! Damn them.they planned this whole thing. But I supposed I deserved that. I DID steal Ron's list and read it out loud to Hermione." Harry sighed unable to think clearly. Then he realized he'd better go downstairs and perform Finite Incatatem (1) before Ginny or any of her friends got in. Then he would need to make an announcement to the common room to keep any word of it to themselves or he would hex them all.  
  
All said plans were thwarted when he walked into the common room and was greeted by (in this order) a shriek, a hug, a passionate kiss, and the words "yes."  
  
The only coherent thought Harry could put together at that moment was the one that registered that the person kissing him was Ginny.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Ron and Hermione stood there comfortably, with Ron's arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron whispered softly into Hermione's ear.  
  
"What?" she whispered back, suddenly unwilling to be very loud.  
  
"I know we haven't been dating as long as Harry and Ginny, but don't you ever want what they've got right now?"  
  
Hermione could tell Ron was nervous by the way his body had heated and tensed up. "What do you mean, Ron?" She was still confused.  
  
Ron cleared his throat as Hermione turned her head to look up at him. "Do you want to get married? To me, I mean."  
  
Hermione's eyes began to sparkle. She had waited so long to hear those words. Long before they had even been going together. The tears that had been threatening to fall began to do so as Ron pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Ron, I'd love to marry you more than I want to be top of the class."  
  
Ron felt on top of the world. Hermione wanted him more than she wanted her grades! Wait till Harry heard..  
  
End Story  
  
1. I hope I spelled that right.  
  
Go read the stories by Foags. They're really good.well, not necessarily the Harry/Hermione one, but she's got a Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry one that's already finished that's well worth reading.  
  
Reviewing my stories gets you better karma than reading Foags'. 


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!  
  
Due to popular demand, I am considering whether or not I should write another chapter. I really have no idea what it would be about, other than the weddings, but if you would like to see another chapter in which I explain the title of the story, please vote!  
  
Just send me a review that says whether or not you would like another chapter. If you have no preference one way or the other, please do not vote at all. Your vote will only put me into a state of confusion. 


	9. Chapter 7

Here by VERY popular demand, I bring you CHAPTER 7!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ron stood at the front of the church, waiting nervously. The flower girl was walking down the aisle, looking as cute as cute can be. After her came the ring bearer, also looking adorable in his tiny tux. Next came Lavender, then Parvati, and then his sister Ginny.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered over his shoulder. "What if she doesn't come? Or even worse, what if she walks to the front, then realizes she doesn't belong here and turns around and leaves? Or what if -"  
  
Harry had cut him off. "She'll be here mate, and she'll stay. Hermione never gives up on anything once she's set her mind to it. Especially you. It took her almost seven years, but she even got you," he ended with a grin.  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that you're right, and that Hermione would kill me, I'd hex you right now," Ron whispered back.  
  
"You are so henpecked." Harry trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"And you aren't?" Ron asked as Ginny walked past them, whispering forcefully for Harry to shut up.  
  
"I never said I wasn't," Harry replied defensively.  
  
Ron was about to retort when the bridal march began. Hermione was coming.  
  
The light coming from behind her was so bright, Ron could only see her shadow, but as Hermione moved down the aisle, she became more and more visible. Soon, she looked like an angel crowned in the light. Ron couldn't have found it more fitting. Hermione was gently holding onto her Mr. Granger's arm as father and daughter walked down the aisle together.  
  
Ron released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Hermione stayed. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You'll always be my little girl," Mr. Granger whispered to his daughter for the last time before she became the next Mrs. Weasley. "But you couldn't have made a better choice."  
  
Ron would have beamed at his almost father-in-law's words, but he was too focused on Hermione's dress. She was finally close enough for him to see it. The dress was simple, with no decoration of any sort. The fabric was a basic white satin for both skirt and bodice. The sleeves of the bodice hung off her shoulders, and looked like they were folded over, having been designed that way.  
  
Hermione was coming towards him, so they could walk together to the priest. Ron took her hand as soon as she was close enough. "You look beautiful, love."  
  
"You say that every day," Hermione pointed out, though still pleased with the compliment.  
  
"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't true," Ron stated again, causing Hermione to blush.  
  
The priest smiled kindly upon them. "Are you ready?"  
  
They both nodded as the priest turned to the congregation. "Before we begin, if anyone should object to the marriage of these two individuals, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace."  
  
"I won't allow it."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the uninvited stranger in the doorway.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Wow.I'm evil. First I make you wait like.2 months (or something) for this chapter, and then I put the most evil cliffie in the world at the very end. And even worse, I have no idea when I'll have the time to write chapter 8. Sorry!  
  
Go read Foags' stories. They're all really awesome, and you can look her up on my favorite author's list.  
  
Reviewing my stories brings you better karma than reviewing Foags'. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"I won't allow it."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the uninvited stranger in the doorway.  
  
The woman continued to stroll forward. "First of all, Ms. Granger, you have no blue. Second of all, I would have thought that you would have invited me. After seven years under my care, protection, and wisdom, I thought we were better friends. And yet I find out that you're getting married from the society page of 'The Daily Prophet.' I am very disappointed in you, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione turned her face towards her feet. "I'm sorry, Professor. I did not mean to slight you. Please stay and enjoy yourself."  
  
The woman smiled and sat on the bride's side.  
  
"Who is that?" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Professor McGonagoll," she whispered back, obviously pleased that her favorite teacher thought so highly of her.  
  
Ron chuckled lightly. "May I continue?" the priest asked. Ron and Hermione nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two people in holy matrimony.."  
  
The priest continued for several minutes, talking about many things that few people care about. Finally, it was time for the vows. Hermione was going first.  
  
"When I first met you, Ron, you were the little boy with dirt on his nose and too much food in his mouth. At the time, I thought you weren't worth my attention, but you proved me wrong. You changed my life in so many ways, I can hardly keep track. You have shaped me as a person, and I thank all that is holy to me every day that you were the first thing I was wrong about," she said with a smile as Ron smirked, now realizing that he had proved Hermione wrong.  
  
"Hermione, you were my first for so many things. My first fight. My first friend that was a girl. My first date. My first dance. My first kiss. Those were all you. But more importantly, you were, are, and always be my first love. I loved you at the first, and I will love you at the last. So while you were my first for all those things, I hope you will also be my last," Ron said eloquently.  
  
At this point, many of the women were dabbing their eyes with Kleenex and the like. The priest smiled at the couple. "Ronald, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? To honor and cherish her, for better or for worse?"  
  
"I do," Ron said, smiling slightly, but preoccupied with something.  
  
"Hermione, do you take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? To honor and cherish him, for better or for worse?" the priest asked again.  
  
"I do," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron asked, scared of the answer.  
  
"I'm absolutely positive, Ron," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the priest said, addressing the church. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Arthur Weasley."  
  
The happy couple half-ran down the aisle, holding hands, and laughing the whole time.  
  
THE END  
  
I mean it now! This is the end! I have a new story to write, and nothing new to add on here.  
  
Go read the stories written by Foags. They're all really good, and reviewing/reading them brings you good karma.  
  
However, reviewing my stories brings you better karma. 


End file.
